Sapphire and Topaz
by Malenyn of the Shadows
Summary: SJ. When Joey is kidnapped by his old gang, what will the gang, including Seto Kaiba, do? I WILL FIX CHAP 2 PART OF IT DIDNT UPLOAD!
1. The Apartment

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters. If I did I would re- write the plot so Jyou/Joey would end up with a mysterious character named Jenn (hey, it's reality, right?) or Seto.  
  
A/N: I'll be switching pov's throughout, and for the first few times I'll be indicating it. After a while I'll just assume you can tell who it is, kay? THANKS TO SOULSEARCHER FOR EDITING MY STUFF! Without you, I would be.not spelling so well? Anyway, thanks, man!  
  
Jyou and Seto: GET ON WITH THE STORY, JENN!  
  
Jenn: YES! FINE! RIGHT!  
  
SAPPHIRE AND TOPAZ  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey sat at the lunch table, head down. He failed another math test. He would fail math if he didn't shape up, and he dreaded telling his father.  
  
Joey's parents had divorced when Joey was 7, and his sister was 5. Meanwhile, Joey's father started becoming more and more of an alcoholic. Now, every day when Joey came back from school, his father would be too drunk to recognize him, and would hit and beat Joey until he left the house, bleeding and bruised, but he still managed to grab some food every day. He knew his friends would try to help him if he told them, or even take him in, but he feared his father would beat him even more, and do worse things to him if he ratted out on him.  
  
Joey sighed, and picked lightly at his pasta, wondering why he even bought it, because he didn't seem to have much of an appetite lately. He still ate enough so as not to lose weight, but not nearly as much as he normally did, wolfing down anything tasty in sight. Joey looked up when he saw Yugi coming to sit down at the empty table, then just put his head back down, continuing to poke at his food.  
  
"Joey..." Yugi said with genuine concern.  
  
"Joey you've been acting weird lately, and I don't like to see my friends upset."  
  
"S'nothing." replied Joey half-heartedly, trying to grin at Yugi from under his thick blonde bangs.  
  
"Joey..." Yugi put his hand on Joey's arm. "I saw your math marks, both todays and last week's. Is that what you're down about?"  
  
"No...er, well , yeah, I guess. I've been slipping lately, and I hope I can pass math this term. The last thing I need is for my dad-I mean, to fail grade 10."  
  
"Oh, Joey! You won't. I promise!" Yugi look at Joey sincerely.  
  
"Thanks, Yug. You're always so optimistic, and it helps to have someone who actually believes in me." Yugi smiled.  
  
"Anytime, Joey. But, I'm meeting my englsh teacher about something now, so I'll see you in Social right after lunch is over, okay?"  
  
"'Kay." Yugi left the table, and Joey watched his little friend swim his way through the massive crowds, until he saw the door swing open at the other end, and the purple tips of Yugi's hair bounce out.  
  
"At least someone's happy." Joey thought, sighing again.  
  
He looked up in surprise when someone put a hand on his uniform shirt.  
  
"Well, looks like Mr. Wallowing-in-Self-Pity is failing math." Joey opened his mouth to say something, but decided it would just provoke the brunette more, so he settled for simply glaring at the taller boy.  
  
"Not talking, are we? Well, I just want you to know because you're failing, and I'm an exeeding student, that bitch of a math teacher asked me to tutor you. Well, she forced me, really. Anyway, this is going to be as annoying for me as it is for you, so you had better co-operate or your parents will be hearing from me."  
  
Joey looked back up, trying to conceal how alarmed he was. Did he know about his father? How? Joey grunted in agreement, and eyed Seto's hand, still resting on his shoulder. Seto felt the blonde's suspicious gaze, and quickly pulled his hand off Joey's shoulder.  
  
"Good we got that settled. Be at my house tonight at 7. We'll go to 9, depending on how useless you are at math. See ya, puppy."  
  
Joey got up and put his tray away, dumping its uneaten contents out into the garbage. Normally, he would have stood up and tried to punch Kaiba with all his might at the name "puppy", but there were other things on his mind.  
  
"Great. I've got my dad to deal with, and now a daily teatime with Kaiba. Super." Joey thought, walking out of the cafeteria. But he decided he had better just try to be happy, at least he would get his math problems put away, so he didn't have to look forward to his father's angry fists.  
  
Joey walked out of the school, and sat on one of the benches under a tree for the rest of the lunch hour, dreading the boring classes he had next, and most of all, visiting his least favorite person in school, Seto Kaiba.  
  
***  
  
(Joey's pov)  
  
I glanced up at the clock as the bell rang. Thank God. I hated this school! I mean, I loved my friends-Tristan Yugi and Tea, but this sucked. It sucked being around all of them when they're all cheery and goodie-goodie while you're down in the dumps, you know? Kinda feels weird that no one can relate. Oh well.  
  
I stuffed my books into my bag along with our papers, carelessly ripping and bending them. I swung my back pack over one shoulder and slouched out of the classroom, heading down the hall. I was halfway down the stairs when I heard Yugi's voice.  
  
"Hey! Joey! Are you going to come to the game shop today? Bakura might come too!"  
  
"Nah, I'll pass this time. But thanks anyway. See you tomorrow Yug." The last place I wanted to be was with a bunch of hyper people and one depressing psycho. I turned around, but I knew his face would show he was confused and dissapointed. I sighed, brushing my bangs out of my face like I normally did, and continued down the stairs.  
  
Once outside the school, I looked up into the sky-it had changed from when I had been out at lunch. Before it was sunny and warm, but now the sky wasa grey, and probably would rain on me, so I pulled my jacket out of my bag, and put it on, setting my bag down for a minute. Mai passed me and smirked at my hopelessly wrinkled jacket. Well, what did she expect? An ironing board was built into my bag so everything I pulled out was crisp and clean? I fingered her, though she had her back to me. She turned left at the street, and that was my signal to go, now knowing she wouldn't pester me more.  
  
I walked past where she had turned, and could still see her, walking and giggling with her ditzy little friends. They're all bitches. Everyone thinks so.  
  
The rain started coming down, and I watched the sidewalk, the little dark grey dots appearing on the tiles, until the sidewalk panels were all soaked. I sighed again as my sopping wet hair clung to my face. I didn't really care though.  
  
I whipped around when a horn beeped me, it scared the living daylights out of me. I saw a black limo. And the only person who lived up past the street where I lived was Kaiba Moneybags. I glared back at the car and kept on walking. This was probably some dumb way of taunting me. So what? I can't afford the bus. Who cares? Kaiba does. He would just love to see me soaking wet and cold and walk into my grubby apartment complete with an alcoholic.  
  
To my surprise the limo drove slowly beside me, and once the back windows were alongside me, one of them rolled down. I ignored Kaiba's face until he spoke five minutes later.  
  
"A little oblivious are we, Wheeler?" Kaiba chimed sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up. Go torment someone else."  
  
"Well, fine. If you don't want a ride, you don't want a ride, mutt." His window rolled up, and the limo began to slowly drive away before I hit the trunk. A ride in a limo or the wet, cold rain for the next 10 minutes? I'll take a lift, even if it's with Kaiba.  
  
The door opened, and I walked up to it, ducking my head to enter the huge car. And it was huge. Complete with little built-in desks and plugs, for laptops I guess. I closed the door behind me and sat on the leather seat, my soaking wet pants dripping everywhere.  
  
I couldn't help but look at Kaiba a few times-the silence was killing me. Every time I would look in his direction, our eyes locked and we looked away nervously. Was he staring at me? No, no. Probably smirking his ass off at my wet self. I finally couldn't take it and I said to him  
  
"Why did you give me a lift?" I saw Kaiba glance around quickly from the corner of my eye.  
  
"I feel sorry for mutts running around in the cold. Besides, if we have to study, I don't want to catch a cold from you." I clenched my teeth. Even if I was down, I couldn't help but get annoyed at being called a dog all day. But, the limo was warm and comfy, so I decided I'd better not blow it.  
  
A few minutes later we arrived at my apartment, with some directions from me. Kaiba looked at the apartment when I opened the door, and I thought I saw a hint of sympathy on his face but our eyes locked again and he turned it into disgust.  
  
"Thanks for the lift." I said shortly  
  
"Anytime, pup. Remember, my house at 7. Don't be late." I rolled my eyes and closed the door, hearing him laugh. The limo drove off, I could see the tail lights dissapear through the sheets of rain now pouring down. I walked into my apartment, and got into the elevator, pushing floor 7.  
  
The oh-so-familiar ding sound went off before the doors open. I hope, I HOPE dad isn't drunk. I can't afford to get pounded too badly tonight, Kaiba will die of laughter. And hey, just because I hate him doesn't mean it doesn't hurt to have someone constantly dissing you.  
  
I walked down the hall to room 7018, and took my bag off, searching through it for the key. Once I had it, I unlocked the door, and pushed it open, trailing my bag behind me. I had just turned to lock the door, hoping to get some time in the shower before I left to get some food, when a fist connected with the side of my head.  
  
***  
  
Joey turned and locked the door when his father's hand collided with his head. Joey sank down the door, clenching his head in pain. Drawing in a sharp breath.  
  
"Oh damn! Oh damn!" he thought. He got up quick as he could, intending to run past his surly father, seeing as he was too close to the door for it to be opened. He tried to run past his dad on his right, but his father put his arms out to corner Joey against the small corridor like door area. He slapped Joey across the face hard, yelling:  
  
"Where the hell have you been? You're soaking wet! Don't drip your filthy water onto my carpet!"  
  
Joey was kocked back into the door, arms out against it ready to push off it and try to run again. He cried in pain as his father punched him in the stomach, making him double over. His father raised his hands and brought them down as hard as he could on top of Joey's head.  
  
Joey hissed, his back pressed against the corner. He looked up, tears of pain and fear flowing wildly down his face. He made the mistake of putting his right arm down onto the carpet, and his father took the oppotunity to kick the boy's now almost unprotected stomach. Joey grunted again, hugging his knees and falling over so he was on the floor in front of the door. His eyes were closed, and he still cried uncontrollably. He was coughing up blood, and was getting dizzier by the second.  
  
"Don you cry like a girl, like your whore of a sister!" His father yelled, slurring the words. He pulled Joey up so he was standing, by his hair. Joey let his arms go limp against his sides. He closed his eyes and the tears stopped, he had no more, and his eyes were unbearably dry. He could taste blood in his mouth, and pain surged through his body, coursing through hisveins. He cried out again as his father pulled him up by his hair to stand on his tip-toes, and punched Joey in the face. Joey was howling, and trying to struggle, trying to pull his father's hand out of his tangled hair. His nose was bleeding, and his father just kept punching him in the face, until he finally stopped and let go of Joey's dirty hair, giving Joey a chance to breathe and slink down the door, before his father kicked him once more. Joey fell unconscious in front of the blood splattered door.  
  
***  
  
(Seto's pov)  
  
I had been sitting in my kitchen for the past hour, preparing all the supplies we would need for math. We were doing negative algebra, a cinch compared to the business world. I had made a few snacks to keep Joey concentrated, so he wasn't distracted by Mokuba eating things.  
  
I checked my watch. It was 7:30. Where is that dumbass? He probably can't even tell time. He doesn't have a lift but then he should've left half an hour earlier. Oh well. I'm going to have to get him.  
  
I threw my white trench coat on, signaling my limo driver I wanted to go. He rushed outside and started up the limo. I quickly ran to it, trying to spend the least amount of time in the rain as possible. We headed down the driveway until we reached the main road, the same street Wheeler's apartment building was on 5 minutes down towards school in a car.  
  
The cars in the rain whizzed by, and the lights were blurred by the wind and rain. It was dark out by now. In September, the sky got dark around 7 every night.  
  
We finally pulled up in front of the shabby building. I guess it wasn't too bad, but not the most luxurious place in town. I knew his father's apartment room was 7018, I checked the class listings. I guessed it was on the seventh floor, so I pushed the appropriate button when I got inside the elevator.  
  
A minute later I found myself stepping out onto the seventh floor, and turned right down the hall. 7018 was almost at the end. I knocked on the door, and heard a grunt, almost like someone was asleep inside. God damnit Joey! If you're sleeping I'm gonna kick your ass!  
  
I knocked again before trying to open the door, pretty sure it would be locked. But it wasn't, and I shoved on it, only because of my annoyance of having to come here. It didn't touch the wall, but hit something solid right inside the doorway, and I grabbed the handle before pushing it open again, squeezing myself around the door I couldn't open it more than a foot. I pushed the door closed, and looked down to see why it wouldn't open all the way.  
  
I practically leaped back. The blood-stained heavy wooden door had slammed into Joey, who was groaning in pain, curled up behind the door, eyes closed. I looked around the tiny apartment. His father was asleep on the couch, beer bottles were scattered around the room. I crouched down and turned Joey over. I almost stepped away at the sight of his face. He had a black eye, his nose had bled all over the place. His lips were covered in dry blood, as if he had been coughing it up. He opened his right eye, the one that wasn't so badly swollen, and looked up at me.  
  
"S-sorry..."  
  
"No, Joey. It's okay. I'm taking you to my house. We'll fix you up, okay?" He slowly got up, not taking my offered arm, and wincing in pain. He hadn't broken anything, because he stood up and grabbed his bag, but he staggered a little. I looped his arm over my shoulder to support him, and started to lead him out of his dingy and terror-stained home, trying not to awaken the drunkard snoring on the ratty old couch.  
  
We rushed out, at least as fast as Joey could go, and hurried into the elevator. I pushed the main floor repeatedly, I don't know why, but I was really impatient and worried, and somehow its gratifying to be doing something ignorant to vent your anger.  
  
We were about halfway through the lobby, his arm around my neck. My hand was holding that arm, touching his hand. I don't know why but...I felt like crying...but then again who wouldn't right? I'm no sadist.  
  
We had just gotten through the door when Joey made a little sound, and I felt his hand loosen around my neck. He had gone unconscious. I grabbed his hand and yanked his arm around my neck before he could fall onto the sidewalk, and went as fast as I could towards the limo. We hopped in, and closed the door. I layed Joey's body down onto the leather seat. About two minuted throught eh drive home, he woke up. I offered him an apple, and he took it greedily. I had notcied he hadn't eaten his lunch that day, I knew he was hungry. I watched as he practically inhaled the fruit, until he started coughing all over the place. I thought he was going to die! I was scared beyong my wits, watching the blonde choke and gasp. I didn't know what to do! I had been told not to pat people's backs, so I couldn't really do anything.  
  
I became really alarmed when he was no longer coughing, but simply trying to breathe. He couldn't make a sound. I was right freaked out. So I got across to where he was, and lifted him onto the ground, onto his knees. I put my hands where I had been taught to, right under the diaphragm, and did that Heimlich thing. It didn't work, and I became panicked. Tears started to roll down my cheeks and Joey turned from bright red to white. I finally laid him down, and got onto the floor with him. This was the moment I'd dreamed of before. Kissing Wheeler. I had tried to convince myself otherwise, but I guess I truly do like him...  
  
I bent down, crying, watching Joey's eyes well up with tears and look around. He couldn't do anything. He was helpless. So I quickly decided I would do it. I bent down and pressed my lips to his, and breathed into him. His pink lips were like silk against mine. My tears dripped against his face. I then pressed roughly on his stomach, and breathed into him again. He finally rolled over and began a coughing fit, a chunk of the apple rolling out onto the floor. It was kindof disgusting, but I didn't really notice. Instead, I pulled him back onto the seat.  
  
"God, you're such an idiot." I spat.  
  
"Well, YOU'RE trying to kill me. That's it. You just looked at me and I was choking to death! God you really are a heartless rich kid, aren't you, Kaiba?" He spat back, glaring, before coughing somemore. Once he stopped, he groaned and turned onto his side. He must have some nasty bruises, and coughing must not help.  
  
"We-ll...thanks Kaiba..."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." I replied. DAMNIT! Why do I have such a problem with being nice to people I like? Well, I might as well. Not like he's going to like me back. He's probably not attracted to guys...but then...when did I start liking guys? I don't...just Joey. He's the only crush I ever had...oh well. Whatever. Get over it, Seto!  
  
I couldn't help but feel a bit broken inside. There's so muhc I want to tell him...but...I just can't and...and I guess I never will. But life's tough. I'll get over it. Joey is just some dumb mutt...some golden-haired, beautiful, loving, amazing dumb mutt. But I'll just have to keep that to myself. 


	2. Doorstep Escapades

CHAPPIE 2  
  
(Joey's pov)  
  
Oh my God! I was fricking practically kissed by KAIBA! Man, that is just SICK. But I guess if he didn't do it I would be dead so...huh. What a weirdo. But, I think I must have some head damage or somehting because i actually liked it. I swear! If I wasn't choking to death on a piece of an apple, I probably would've like, kissed him back or something! I was kinda like an electric schock, you know? God. I'm not GAY! I just...that was like, my first kiss...  
  
No wait.  
  
Okay, calm down, Joey! I'm not gay, I didn't share my first kiss that I'll remember for the rest of my life with Seto Kaiba. He just is not cruel enough to watch me keel over and die by choking, knowing he can do something about it. He's a dumbass, and a jerk, but not a sadist.  
  
I held my head. I just could not hold it in anymore. I was in denial. And there was nothing I hated more than covering myself up.Okay! I was attracted to Seto. I have been since like what, elementary? I let out a long sigh.  
  
"What the hell..." I thought out loud. Kaiba chuckled.  
  
"Talking to yourself again Wheeler? Oh, that's right, no friends, no family...that's what you get. A crazy lost mutt."  
  
That was it. I finally had to let loose and cry. I looked at him, tears inevitably welling up, I squinted a little, I just couldn't believe he could be so...heartless...  
  
Tears were dripping down my cheeks. I just couldn't handle it! The hypocrite! At least I'm not most hated guy in school, and I'm not an orphan. Being called a mutt always had bothered me, but all that crap...that was just...cruel...  
  
So I just...broke down and cried! Like a goddamn nervous breakdown! I felt so...betrayed...even though it was by someone who hated me from the beginning. It didn't help that I liked him, and I had jsut admitted to myself I did. I would have hit him so hard! But...I jsut had to let everything out. I was so bottled up inside from everything...my parents mostly...but now this? This was horrible. It was my breaking point. Nothing I could do about it. What a heartless, cold, self-centered Seto is!  
  
(Seto's pov)  
  
I did it again! I had completely crushed Joey. He was actually sobbing into his school uniform jacket. I felt so bad...though I kept my outer shell pretty cool. I wish I didn't do things like that!  
  
He had pulled his knees up to his chest, and his golden hair cascaded over his crossed arms. He was shaking. He was so loud I bet you could hear it outside the car. My first thoughts were he was a big fat crybaby, but I then remembered what had just happened in his apartment. I then just sortof melted,a nd let down my usual defences. He had somehow gotten through to me...there's so much more to life than work, and frienship and love was worth fighting for...al those things that true dumbass Tea says. I hate her more than anything, but I guess she inspires Joey to talk about that stuff, and he just actually made me realize that I can't let my life go to waste because that Gozaburo did and taught to me.  
  
Then...I sortof...well...I leaned over and hugged him...and not jsut one of those quick hugs I see Joey giving his friends after they give him advice. It was one of those hugs where you actually hold them...I wanted to pull away at first, diosgusted by myself, thinking Joey would for sure jumped out of my grasp and totally flip out...but he didn't...and it felt so good to have him in my arms...even if he was getting my trench coat full of tears. He was hugging me back, and crying into me...I really didn't know what to do except just sit there with him...it was like nothing I had ever felt before. I was relieved at the fact he didn't think I was trying to rape him and I was a creep, and at the same time I was happy and loving, but different than I was around Mokuba, even though I love him like anything you could imagine.  
  
We just sat there and hugged for the next few minutes, until we got to the mansion. Joey had stopped crying awhile back, he had jsut been kindof sniffling. I felt the limo stop, and I guess so did Joey, because he leapt off he and looked like he has just seen a ghost. He was pale and looked terrified and shocked. he quickly dusted off his still sopping jacket and opened the limo door. He stepped out, and left it open for me. I crawled out after him. I had really creeped him out! God I felt like my life was over. Meanwhile the limo drove off towards the garage. I felt really bad, because he was still snivelling a little, which I found quite amusing, but I didn't show it...at least I hope not.  
  
"Joey, It's not what you-" My harsh apology was suppresed by his lips. His hands held on to my arms, and I kissed him back. His lips were so soft...like flowers...they felt cool and soothing on my hot, chapped ones. Thank whoever is up there! I felt like melting into the sidewalk, and I felt like my legs were going to just slip out from underneath. My one crush was making the first move. Yeah, I kissed him back, placing my arms around his middle. His hands moved when mine did, and they played with my hair. I pulled away for a second, taking a chance to breathe, and I looked at him, as if I wanted answers. But I didn't want answers, I was crystal clear...he liked me, I like him, No, I didn't want answers, I wanted more of him.  
  
As if he heard my thoughts, he pulled my head forward back to him. His fingers just glided through my hair. Hell, I didn't know who was watching. I didn't care, either. If they have a problem with anything, they can leave. But right now I just kept kissing him. It was like I was flaoting, and I didn't care about anything or anyone...I was simply living for the moment.  
  
(Joey's pov)  
  
I was kissing Seto Kaiba. I had finally gotten over my fear opf rejection. I had figured it was now or never. I thought it would be the right time, because he jsut held me in that car...and it felt so amazing. To be in his strong arms...to have his fingers stroking my blonde hair...it was just...like I was free, like I was on another planet. Now I was kissing him with all my might, and I was running my hands, gently combing his silky smooth chestnut hair...this was what I had dreampt about.  
  
A tear slid down my freezing cheek. This was awesome. I never wouold have thought...I spent so many nights crying in my room, wishing we could be together, an impossible combination...yet here we were, making out on his doorstep.  
  
God...he's so sexy when hes wet. I couldn't help but get a little...ah...exited. I was totally mortified but I guess he didn't notice because he pushed me against the wall beside the door and pressed him lips against mine harshly, as if I was his air. It felt so good to be loved. I moaned softly against his moving lips, feeling his tongue run along my lips. I opened my mouth. I hadc never frenched before, thought it was disgusting, but it felt so natural. I guess I knew how to kiss from books, and stuff I sued to read. But...I alwasy thought Kaiba was a loner...but he was such a good kisser he was apparently rich in experience!  
  
His tongue slid into my open mouth, touching my own. My tongue kinda responded, and twited along his. He groaned and pushed me even further into the wall. Was he horny too?! Or am I just a perv? But these thoughts quickly slipped out of my mind as Seto occupied every corner as he took ohld of my leg, and sort of wrapped it around his back, and I did the same thing with my other leg as he pushed me harder against the wall so I wouldn't fall.  
  
After I don't know how long, he let go of my head and looked at me, his eyes looking into mine through wet brown hair. My hands moved from his hair to his shoulders and he backed off a little, panting. He turned to face the door when I yelped and fell on the ground, bringing him down with me. We had forgotten my legs were around his waist.  
  
We were in a rather strange position, him on top of me, my legs still wrapped around him. Considering who might be watching in the darkness, I moved my legs away from him, so they were spread out, they couldn't by any chance slip under his muscular legs...once again, a weird position. But he rolled off me, and started laughing. I laughed with him. He actually had tears running down his cheeks. He rolled onto his side, and put his arms around me. He brought me in for a last long kiss before he got up, searched inside his trench coat pockets for the key, and unlocked the door. I couldn't help but become even more...umm...ok FINE horny when he gestured a "come here" with his finger and slinked inside. It was all dark inside too...I got up and went inside, closing the door behind me, lacking his tongue inside my mouth. I had totally forgotten about the pain suging through me. Now it was hormones. 


	3. Rustbucket Whore

CHAPPIE 3  
  
Joey scrambled to his feet. He stepped inside the enormous house rather shakily, half thinking he had been dreaming. He saw Kaiba's silhouette on the couch, which was near a window. Moonlight washed the hardwood floors, and Joey could see a shine in Seto's eyes from the door. He left it open and walked over the couch, feeling quite aroused.  
  
He sat on the other end of the couch, and Seto crawled over him. Joey pulled Seto towards him, into another deep, fiery kiss. After a few minutes, Seto got up and started to undo his belt. Joey looked around nervously.  
  
"S-Seto...I don't know if I-" Seto covered Joey's mouth with a hot kiss.  
  
"Yes you do. You know it, Joey." He said as he pulled away. He was wearing light blue boxers as far as Joey could see.  
  
"Seto, please, I really don't think we should do this, I mean, I-" Seto pushed the sitting Joey back into the armrest. Joey cried out in pain from a bruise he must have had on his back. Seto growled.  
  
"You're not going to leave me hanging, are you?" he said, starting to trail kisses down Joey's throat. Joey loved it, but he just couldn't do it. Not tonight. He was too hurt, adn they were moving too fast, even for a horny teenage boy. Seto started pulling off Joey's school pants.  
  
"No, please Seto, not tonight, alright?" Joey said in a still wary voice, aware that Seto could do whatever he wanted with the shorter, weaker teen. He sat up, but Seto pushed him back down. Joey's shoulder hit the armrest hard, it collided with the wood underneath the leather padding. He gasped in pain again. Seto continued to pull Joey's pants down to his ankles on the couch.  
  
"NO! PLEASE! STOP IT, KAIBA!" Joey threw Seto off him onto the floor, a harsher act than he had wished for. Seto stood up and looked down at the blonde, who was desperately pulling his jeans back up his thighs over his dark blue boxers. The brunette looked positively disgusted.  
  
"You know what, Joey? You can just get out of my house right now, you little slut." Joey winced at the insult. He stood up.  
  
"But Seto-"  
  
"Shut up! You little tease! You bring me this far and you don't want to! You get out of my house you whore!"  
  
"I...but Seto, I'm hurt..."  
  
"Then why did you lead me on like that?!" Seto barked.  
  
"I...alright...I'll go..." Joey said, deciding not to argue. He slouched towards the door like a scolded dog. Tears gathered in his eyes. He walked out the door into the rain, knowing Seto was glaring at him. He went down the stairs, feeling as if the whole world were watching him being rejected. The door slammed shut behind him with a swear directed at him. He felt shattered, and all his hope of his one and only lover dissipated. He walked down the driveway into the night.  
  
"Maybe I am a whore..." he couldn't help but think horrible things about himself as he left the Kaiba property. He sauntered onto the sidewalk, and looked down at the square panels, constantly wiping the tears from under his lashes, although the rain dripping off his hair would make his face wet again anyway. He was so busy looking at the ground and thinking he was a whore that he hadn't realized he had walked onto the street. He looked up, panicked, when he heard a blaring car horn. A rusty maroon car's breaks screeched and it slowed down a little, but Joey fell to the ground after the car bashed into his front, the car passing a little ways over him, so that his head and his shoulders were visible under the front of the car.  
  
"Ohh, man..." He winced and turnned onto his side, turning back over again in agony, tears inevitably gushing from his tightly clenched eyes. He heard a car door slam shut, and a huge man stepped out from the piece of junk. Joey froze in terror and almost forgot to breathe when he recognized the behemoth above him.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't little miss Wheeler. Why havn't you attended our gang meetings in so long? Oh, right. Because that little bitch Yugi is convincing you to be a girl. Well, how about you come with us. We'll have some fun. I promise..." Joey shook his head frantically, unable to speak due to the lack of oxygen.  
  
"Hmm, can't speak? Well, I'm sure it's because you're speechless with honor. Isn't that right?" Joey shook his head again, as the man grabbed hold of his muddy hair and pulled him out from under the car. Joey's shirt rode up his back and rocks on teh road scraped his bruised back. He started breathing again, and screamed in pain. He felt his ribs crushing into him, and screamed a little harder. He cried and kicked, feeling excrutiating pain throughout every part of him. The man lifted him up to his feet, pulling on Joey's dirty locks, and covered Joey's gaping, screaming mouth with his huge hand. He threw Joey against the side of the car, Joey squirming and trying to scream for help. The man said into the car  
  
"Get me a gag! NOW! He's a squealer!" Someone handed him a bandana. The man tied it tight around Joey's head and mouth, and Joey bit into it. trying to rip it off desperately. Desperate screams being torn from the blonde's lungs, muffled to a talk were to be heard around the street, but noone was there to hear it but the gang. The huge man walked to the back of the car with Joey, and someone opened the trunk for him.  
  
The tall, muscular man grabbed a piece of rope from the trunk and tied Joey's hands behind his back. He picked the teen up easily, adn threw him into the trunk. Joey felt himself slam into the back, and he clenched his eyes shut in pain, feeling something digging into his back. His muscles tightened, and he still hadn't opened his eyes. He felt as if he was going to shatter, it was the most painhe had ever experienced, except, perhaps, his heartache after his episode with Seto Kaiba, which only added to the tears falling wildly from his darkened lashes.  
  
The trunk slammed shut over him, and he opened his eyes to look around. It was pitch dark, but after his eyes adjusted, he could see the weapons scattered around in the trunk. Guns, sheathed knives, tasers, baseball bats- everything he could remember from his gang days. He never took part in this kind of severe stuff, but merely watched. He had always tried to look away or leave, but someone would always pull him closer in. He hated himself for not doing anything about all those people they had hurt, or even killed. Joey had an idea of what they would do to him. And he knew this particular gang all too well for their techniques of prolonging death, especailly for traitors.  
  
Joey squirmed and tried to somehow escape, but it was all in vain. He closed his eyes, fearing what these older teenagers would do to him once they got to the hideout.  
  
"If ONLY I had let Kaiba..." he whimpered and cried harder, knowing he could be with Seto right now if he hadn't been such a selfish, weak whore.  
  
SETO'S POV  
  
I paced around the lobby living room, positively livid. I could not believe how selfish he was being. He led me all the way to that, and I was even about to fall over the edge, and then Wheeler goes and ruins it. Does he think I'm going to drop whatever I want because he thinks I will do anythign for him? He thinks that about everyone. I got my clothes and trench coat back on. It was getting cold.  
  
I walked over to the bay window near the deep green granite island table. I plopped down into the leather chair, which I sunk into comfortably. But I wouldn't be able to sleep after that. Who could? I just got rejected by someone I...someone I liked. And nobody does that to me. If they do, they would get it, bad. I'd beat the living daylights out of them. Some people call me bratty, but hey, if it needs to be done...  
  
I should have...I should have taken him, willing or not. I just realized what I had thought of, and broke down. I cried. I sincerely cried, not due to stress, or Mokuba, but I was crying because I couldn't believe how heartless I had become. Was I really willing to rape Joey, my one and only crush, who had just been beaten with an inch of his life, for a bit of action? I had forgotten who I was. I guess I'll always be a little arrogant, but that's who I am. I don't take to many people that well, and my social skills could do with a polishing, but I should not have been even considering that...horrible thing! It's Gozaburo kicking in...I thought, remembering a time when I was a victim of sexual abuse in my childhood. I shivered when I thought about it. I wish I could forget all those nights of sadistic tortures I had to go through, all for relieving my stepfather's tension.  
  
I flew out of my seat when I heard screams. They were blood curdling. And I recognized them. I had never heard Joey Wheeler scream, but I just knew it was him. I raced out of the door, not bothering to even close it, and searched my trench coat pocket for my keys. I pressed the button, and my black Ferarri lit up for a second. I ran over to it, almost ripped the door off the hinges, and slammed it shut, starting the car up and running over my carefully manicured lawn, turning and speeding out into the late night rain.  
  
I just caught a glimpse of the owner of a rusty maroon car throw Joey into the bag, gagged and kicking, slamming into the back, tears streaming down his face. The man spotted me rocketing down the road, and looked at me laughing. I stopped the car abruptly and jumped out of it.  
  
"Nice ride."  
  
"Get Joey out of the car."  
  
"Who's Joey?"  
  
"Get Joey out of the car." I growled again, glaring up at him. I was scared out of my wits of this guy. He was huge! At least 6'4 and 300 pounds, and he wasn't obese. Just, really really muscular.  
  
"Well, mr.CEO of Kaibacorp, I can't do that for you."  
  
"Get. Him. Out. Now."  
  
"No, I'd rather not. I'm going to have some fun with him first." He licked his lips, and I was absolutely disgusted. I threw a punch at his face, and hit him dead on. I backed off, realizing I was going to get pounded. Before I could get back to my car, the huge guy grabbed my ankle and smashed me into the front of my car. I howled in pain, winded. I felt a fist collide with my stomach, a few times before I was hit in the face. I blacked out, eyes rolling to the back of my head as I was hit in the face over and over. 


	4. Joey Never Liked Baseball

CHAPPIE 4  
  
(Seto's pov)  
  
It had been three days since Joey Wheeler's disappearance. When I woke up on the side of the road the morning after he was taken from me, the pain was overwhelming. Not so much the physical pain that left me in the hospital for two days, but the emotional pain. It was my fault he was gone. It was me who threw him out that night. Today, I'm going to get my one and only back.  
  
The school bell blares until every last person exits the class in a massive mob of pure din. I stand up, picking my laptop up. I haven't been working lately. I told them I would be on a stress leave for a few weeks. A stress leave that will last until I find him. I quickly packed the laptop away in my bag, which was full of printed papers about how to prosecute a gang. I only hope Joey will be alive to be there beside me for a first-hand witness and victim.  
  
I walk out of the classroom, head down, not thinking of anyone but him, and stumble right into someone. I don't have to look up to see who it is.  
  
"Oh...hi Seto. I'm sorry." Yugi's face is white and he looks like he hadn't had much sleep for the last few days, not unlike me, or I assume any of Joey's friends. I look away shamefully. I feel so bad for how I used to treat Joey and his friends. But I quickly regain my self control and composure.  
"Please Yugi. I don't have time for your silly little games and tears."  
Yugi doesn't say anything, but tears well up in his eyes and he hugs me. Not a lover's hug, but a friend's hug. Something I needed right then, though I automatically put on a look of sheer disgust and pushed him away before anyone saw me in a potentially reputation-deteriorating situation. But Yugi didn't say or do anything defensive. Instead, he smiles faintly at me, and walks away down the hallway. Does he know about...no he couldn't. He couldn't know about Joey and I. Nevertheless, shaking the question out of my head, I head down to the door, a dismal rain is falling outside. I push the heavy door open and head out to my limo which is waiting faithfully right tin front of the school. I jump in as fast as I can, and slam the door, pushing the button that leaves a soundproof black screen between my driver and me.  
"Kick it home. I don't have time to waste today." I choke as the screen closes. I fall back onto the floor and shake with tears. This is the most I've ever cried, and the first time since I can remember. I had been chewing on how to solve this sick mystery.  
"Joey...Joey if you can somehow hear me...hold on...I'm coming..."  
  
I cried on the floor until I was empty. I felt the limo lurch to a stop and I stumbled to my feet and tried to dry my glistening cheeks off. I exited the limo and sauntered up to my doorstep heavy and tired and still fighting the pain from bruises and gashes, that had caused me to vomit in the hospital, hastily shoving the key into the lock, then punching in the code, 6-3-7, with shaking fingers. I figure I should get some sleep. It'll be a long Saturday tomorrow. I hunched up the stairs, and shuffled into my room, the first on the left. I dropped into my bed, throwing my computer case onto the floor beside me, and falling asleep with the blinds shutting out all the grey of the monotonous rain.  
"Joey...I'll save you..." I whisper, half-asleep, as I drift off into a world of nightmares.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Joey slumps in a corner, cracked cement walls seemingly caving in on him. He tries to sleep, it was the first chance he had gotten in three days time. It seems the familiar gang members have shifts, but tonight they are all taking a break from their victim. So here he sits, head down, hair clumped in bloody strands, and such a filthy face no one would recognize him anyway. Here he sits, in the dead, grey cement basement of Hirutani's dingy house; the gang hangout.  
Joey finally comes to his senses, eyes slowly adjusting to the dark after opening them. They are swollen and black, and it hurts to open them, but he peers out into the darkness, where an old wooden table and wooden chairs are thrown lazily about to decorate the small room, which connects to some other rooms, a bathroom, something Joey was permitted to use due to "we don't want a mess in here", and another room which Joey remembered as a planning room, where the gang would discuss what to do to sadistically amuse themselves with their captives.  
He slowly pushes himself off the wall with a grunt and a gasp, but when some weight is shifted onto his left knee, he buckles and falls back into the corner, smashing his head against the wall and stifling a yelp. He had forgotten how the gang had dragged him outside and ran his leg over with a car blaring music, filtering out his desperate, futile screams.  
He bites his lip and lets his head fall backwards onto his shoulder, letting a tear slip.  
"How am I going to get out of here? If I don't, I'm dead for sure but..." Joey looks down and cries a little harder. "Who would I go home to..."  
His head bolts up from staring at the floor, which had sickening bloodstain patterns on it no one has bothered to clean up, when a loud booming, creaking sound echoes throughout the filthy, low-class house. He tries to wedge himself into the corner a little more when none other than Hirutani, who hadn't yet had his "turn" with Joey yet, comes crashing down the filthy carpeted stairs.  
"What the fuck are you doing, yelling like that?!" Joey doesn't answer and Hirutani grabs a well-known metal baseball bat that is leaning against the far wall.  
"Let's do an exercise. I'll hit. You don't scream. Got it? Good." Hirutani grabs a fistful of Joey's hair and pulls him up. Joey whimpers and bites his lip so hard it starts to bleed. His ripped jeans show a thick black mark across the leg, and Joey leans on his other leg, still trying to breathe properly. Hirutani pulls him out from the wall. The bat collides with Joey's bad leg. Joey crashes to the ground with a blood-curdling scream.  
"WHAT DID I TELL YOU? NO NOISE, BITCH!" Hirutani hits him again over the head with it, following through, and Joey collapses onto the floor, bleeding and unconscious. 


End file.
